Sakura does the unexpected!
by shonana
Summary: This is my first story i wrote. Sakura became stronger on her team. She falls in love with gaara... but thats later. Soon her life became harder. Exams are coming up. who's gonna win her love? Gaara or Sasuke. GARASAKU SAKUSASU
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1 Sakura does the unexpected!!!  
  
Hiya! This story I made up so be easy on me. And yes I have read Naruto so blah!!!!!!!!! Now I have been putting my head in Shonen Jump. Put I may put in stuff that don't fit in the story so tell me so I'll know. This my first story on so HELP me.  
  
Shonana  
  
"Hey what's that? And this? Oh, oh that too?" When will Naruto stop this? It's so annoying. "Umm... Naruto..." "Yes Sakura-chan?" "I have two words ... SHUT UP!!!" "Why do you have to get Sakura-chan mad, is there reason?" said a voice. Sakura had the shivers and stood still. I know that voice. I just know it. Who was it. Just when Naruto was about to ask what wrong with her, someone just jumped out of nowhere. "Rock Lee. Just as I thought." said Naruto. "Where's your buddy? Did he leave?" said the two girls appeared behind Rock Lee and snickered. "SHUT UP! He just went home and-" Sakura was cut off.  
  
"And going to cry 'cause he can't beat Rock Lee?" Rock Lee smiled when the one of the two girls behind him said that. "Oh, yeah. Rock Lee," said Sakura using her best sexy smile and walking the walking. What hell is going on. Thought Naruto. What the hell are you doing. You can be turned on by him the dog brow!!! "'member the fight you, Sasuke, and Naruto had? I was very... what the word...was oh yeah... impressed, but... there one problem for you..." "What it is, Sakura-chan. Maybe I can improve it." "oh, this one you can't improve it because its... ME!!!" and punched Rock Lee in the face. Rock Lee was surprised, same with Naruto. Wow, she smart. "Hey! Big forehead Sakura!" Sakura looked, a big fist was about to hit her, but Naruto blocked it.  
  
Later after the fight......"Nice move, Sakura-chan! That was awesome!" said Naruto. "That what I thought you would say." She said with a giggle and blushes. Naruto smiles. Why am I blushing. I can't like him like him. Do I? No I can't- "Leave! Leave her alone. LEAVE!" Both of them looked up. Sakura notice its was someone in the shadow but Naruto as usually didn't see anyone at all. "show yourself!" yelled Sakura. "You and you only see allowed to see me...... sorry but he has to leave." "Naruto you hav-""Sorry Sakura-chan, but I'm not leaving you alone with someone I can't see." "FINE than."  
  
Sakura climbed the tree where the shadow was. She was about to fall down, but a hand caught her wrist. Sakura gasp. She knew it was.  
  
Yeah. I know. So all ya people. Please help me and REVIEW. - - u all better help me!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. The promise and person to keep it

Chapter 2 The Promise and the person to keep to it.  
  
Sasuke? Why are you here? Why? "Sakura-chan." "B-But I saw you ran away and I thought that you would ne-""Never come back?" "Yeah, but..." Sakura tried to her tears. "But why you left and now you come back after three months? I thought you were dead." "Well you see me in the flesh and the blood." "Baka!! You think you can make jokes while I cry and worry every night." "yep! Hehehe." "o' brother." she said under her breath. "why did you leave? Said Sakura with wonder. "I went against my brother so I leader of the clan, but I speared his life so he's living. At least now he is." Said Sasuke with fury. Sakura looked puzzled.  
  
"SAKURA!!" yelled Naruto. "Naruto SHUT UP!!" yelled Sakura. "SAUKA DON'T YOU EVER YELL AT ME AGAIN. WAKE UP NOW. YOUR CLASS IS IS GOING TO START. YOU GOT 30 MINUTES LEFT." It was only a dream?!? I do hope he is alright. Sasuke... She heard pounding step up the stairs and going towards her bedroom!?!? She ran towards her closet and to out her shirt that had a saying said if it's too loud, you're too old! Yeah she love that shirt and she took a pair of black pant to match her favorite black shirt. "SAKURA. NOW GET TO CLASS! YOU GOT 15 MINS LEFT. NOW!" Sakura runs down stairs and starts to eat her apple as fast as she can. "Sakura, slow down. You're gonna choke if you eat that fast. SAKURA ARE YOU LISTENING?"  
  
"Mmmph..." "Don't talk with your mouth full, my cherry blossom child. What am I going to do with you and your rudeness. Oh Sakura, please don't get in trouble today." Sakura swallowed the food in her mouth twice the size then her throat. "Yeah. Okay mom. May I go now? Plezzzz?" Said Sakura with puppy eyes so she won't get in trouble. "Go," said her mom with a sign. "Hurry, you got 5 minutes left." "Aieeeeeee!" Sakura runs and crashes in to Gara. "..o-o-oops. I'm s-s-sorry. I didn't see you there." Said Sakura with fear. Gara just said nothing and start walking again.  
  
Some morning this is. I hope sensei Kakashi is late today. Gara is from the Village Hidden from the Sand. Their going to have a test today and she has to pass today. The reason the people from the Hidden from the Sand, because they are testing with them. "HEY SAKURA-CHAN!" Great he's here and Sasuke is here also! "Sakura please fifteen push-ups. Count out also." Sakura went on her knees and starts. "One." "Louder Sakura." "Two! Loud enough?" "Yeah. Naruto what are you surprised about? Have you ever seen a girl doing push-ups?" Naruto looks at Kakashi embarrassed. "No." "Ten! ... Eleven! ... Twelve!" "Today, you guys don't have a mission. We're practicing for the test. Sparing is the first thing that we are going to practice. Naruto and Sakura." "Okay." Said Sakura all tired from standing in one spot. "What?! No way am I going to hurt her." "I SAID NARUTO AND SAKURA! Don't tell what you are not going to do. Someday you will go against each other and fight. NOW GO!" Yelled Kakashi Oh.oh. I know who is going to win.- O.O oh yeah I wrote it. damn it. 


	3. Pratice

Chapter 3 Practice  
  
Sakura got into position to fight. Naruto was ready also. Sakura made the sign of TIGER which made her speed to go faster that normal. Naruto had no idea where she went. She went behind him and had her hand around his throat with her ninja dagger. Naruto was surprise how strong she was. "Do something or you'll die Naruto." Whispered Sakura eyeing Kakashi who was wide eyed. Sakura slashed Naruto on the arm. She made the sign of HORSE and TIGER which made the breath of fire technique. "Arghhhhhhhhhhh!" screamed Naruto in pain.  
  
Sasuke was worried. Naruto did the art of dopplerganger. "Now where getting somewhere, Naruto!" yelled Sakura. "Because you burned my ass." Yelled Naruto."Yeah. Wat ever." Said Sakura under her breath and sigh. "Naruto, you such a dumb ass as Kakashi." "Yeah right." "Yup. Just as I thought. You are." Sakura climbed up a tree and watch Naruto trying to find her. Poof. Sakura looks behind her. It was Sasuke. Huh?! Sakura looks where Sasuke should be. There he was. Sakura pushed him down and had her dagger on his throat. "You're Naruto." She was about to slash him again but Kakashi stopped them.  
  
"Sakura can I talk to you for a couple minutes?" "Yes sir." Naruto was down in the dumps. "Can't even bet a girl." Said Sasuke in disgust. "Shut up." "Sakura what did you- I mean how did you do that?" ask Kakashi. "I practiced every night and day after class. Got a problem with it sensei?" Said Sakura in fury and walks off. Baka sensei. He saw me doing it. I heard him and saw him. Baka Kakashi. "Now its Sasuke and Naruto." Said Kakashi.  
  
Yeah we who already going to win. Sasuke. shakes her head then nods yes I was stupid to make Sakura stronger than Naruto. Sorry. But don't worry,Sakura will fall down one day in pain and feeling the dead. But that's somewhere after the 11th or 12th chapter. Well bye. sticks out her tongue than smile with a wave. 


	4. Chapter 4

Oh, wow. Hey guys. Sorry its been a couple of years and I realized how crappy I wrote those chapters. I will rewrite them for you and continue the story. Please be patient, and I am terribly sorry...

~Shonana

BTW I will change my pen name soon.  
... so I will tell you later what it will be Forgive me for my absence.


End file.
